creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Bandy-Legged Beasts
Jan 1st, 2007 It's new year!! Whatever. So anyway, I got this journal yesterday, as a gift (lousy one at that) and since I can't really bide by my resolutions, I'm going to stick to a simple (?) one, that is, writing in this book every day of the year. I suppose now I'm gonna have to start with a list of reminders about the things I can write here, as, for instance, I can't think of anything to say to a lousy gift right now. Journals are hard to maintain. Well, I suppose I can contend myself by the fact that I haven't taken up a harder job, like, 'lose weight by the end of this year', and junk, because that would be utterly impossible. Jan 3rd, 2007 Missed a day. What'd I tell ya?! Jan 4th, 2007 I know I'm cracking up on my so-called 'resolution' already, because I won't be able to write for a while now, regardless of how much of a so-called 'enthusiast' seemed at the beginning of the year. Okay, okay, I wasn't all that excited anyway. But seriously, who cracks up at the third entry? But I have a reason. You (?!) see, school is starting up on the 7th, and I'll be busy getting ready and doing homework. Holiday homework. Can one possibly think of better ways to kill? I'm just gonna sum up the holidays here, for the sake of a future me or whatever and here it is: Boring-but-better-than-school. I so do NOT want to go back to THAT circus. Jan 20th, 2007 Wow, well, almost forgot about this, didn't I? Fine then, UPDATES TIME! I'm not really all that enthusiastic about it, though. There just too much to write. I won't be much help to the 'future me' whom I had spoken of earlier, because she won't be getting much from here. Just her boring past self whining about boring stuff, and then whining about too many exciting things. This is not going to get any better. And there won't be a detailed account of a fond memory, I am sure. But what the heck. Updates. Right, so my friend group has a new member, and she's pretty cool. For reference, here's their names: Sofia, Em, Jack, Steve and Jess. None of these is her, but I'll get to that. I think she joined quite recently, in the middle of the year, but that's cool I guess. I'm rather fond of her already, and we have a nick-name for her now. Banjo Legs. It's because she walks in a funny way. She doesn't mind that we call her this, of course, but neither will she try to change the way she walks. It's just her bandy, curled-up legs that give her walk that appearance. In fact, her legs look like well-drawn chibi legs. That's all. Nothing more to say. OTHER THAN, of course, we had a lot of fun over the past few days. Fond memories. I'll always remember this. Blah blah bleu blee blah. Exams are coming. And then of course, we panic. And write more journal entries in a state of excitement and panic, because we can't get ourselves to study. And, hey, exams can wait a bit. Jan 21st, 2007 Hanging out with Miranda = best thing ever. Jan 22nd, 2007 Oh it was so much fun. Banjo Legs and I skipped 5 lessons today. We almost got caught five times (every half hour a person would come along), but we didn't quite get caught. I haven't had this much fun in ages, unless you count every other day I spend hanging out with her. Jan 25th, 2007 I hate birds. And everyone in the school now knows exactly why. I need to wash my hair. Jan 26th, 2007 Still hate birds. Jan 31st, 2007 It's been an hour already and my heart is still beating so fast. I had to write this down, and I hope I don't wake anyone up in the process. So BL came by yesterday, and we basically spoke a bit, you know, about how much I hate birds, and then about how much Steve laughed when that stupid bird pooped on my zarking head. Then, we just happened to come across a brilliant idea. And because I'm so mad at Steve and I'm so grudgingly afraid of birds, I figured this was the perfect prank. Banjo legs killed a pigeon, and then beheaded it and hung it from his ceiling fan. I didn't take much of a part here, but it was the sneakiest thing I have ever done. And to be honest, it was so much fun. I got to sign it, in a code only my friend group can understand. Miranda insisted, even though the real mastermind was her. Can't wait till morning. Feb 1st, 2007 Steve didn't talk to me today. Neither did anyone else. I knew he'd spill, but really, can't he have a sense of humor? Feb 2nd, 2007 Every one in the world should just go kill themselves. Feb 6th, 2007 The dreaded moment has arrived, exams are here. I seriously hope I'm prepared. Miranda suggested that we study together, so she's coming over tomorrow. But she says she's got a plan, as always, so there's no need to worry. It's times like these when a good friend comes handy. Feb 7th, 2007 agsdfqewkufzcg qlewfhmxroixhfnqg;ezhvxn qyufnyqlms zewxiln ieurxqnxn quyxirugn qbtnlxiuefynz uwxng rfuqiuetfngqezlkjqgnsfz Feb 8th, 2007 The exams are tomorrow and all mum has to say is that she had a wrenching feeling when Miranda came over yesterday, and that she's bad company. I just wish she wouldn't judge my friends so quickly, it's because of this that I have only one friend now. Or the bird. People can be so disagreeable. But I can't really remember yesterday. Just fragments. And I don't think I'd have noticed if my brother hadn't refused to believe that she was here at all. Funny things happen in a certain radius of my crooked-legged-friend. She just has that effect on people. Feb 20th, 2007 Last exam tomorrow. I'm not gonna panic. Miranda's sneaked in the staff room and changed answers before, and she'll do it again, because she can. I do not doubt her. She'd even copy my handwriting. "Oh, the things I do for love." I was informed that a teacher found her yesterday. I was scared for my life. I wonder where that teacher is now. Anywho, for one lucky jerk she is, she's crafty. Crafty in unimaginable ways. Feb 21st, 2007 The exams are over, and holidays are finally here! Mum's going for some biz tomorrow, and she's taking my brother along. So I guess I'll be alone, with Grampa to take care of me. I called BL over for four days, that is, the time that mum will be away, 2 days for now. I'm sure grandad wouldn't mind, but we mustn't tell mum. Also, my exams were horrible. Not that I need to care about that. Feb 23rd, 2007 Yep it's time. She'll be over here in a jiff. Grampa has already cooked for us and everything, so that won't be a problem. He's also trying to know my friends, so he agreed to not tell mum. Here she comes now. I can see her from the window. eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Feb 24th, 2007 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Feb 25th, 2007 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Feb 26th, 2007 eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Feb 28th, 2007 Wonder where grampa is. Feb 29th, 2007 It's like waking up from a hangover, with the numb feeling before somebody operates on you. No headache, just numbness, nausea, thirst and amnesia. And then I wake up, on the study table, to find that it's been four days already. It can't have. That is all. BUT IT HAS. AND I CANNOT CHANGE IT. I know it's been four days. I just can't admit it. And won't in a million years. WHY Does it smell like I haven't bathed in a week? AND WHEN The hell did I write so many ee's? And where is grampa? For my sake, I hope this is some kind of practical joke, or something. But if is is, it'll be the work of a quantum mechanic. I'm gonna go cook something. I'm so hungry. Feb 30th, 2007 Mum's home. Still no sign of grampa, and the dates have all gone berserk. And I'm scared for my life, and do not fear admitting it. Fe? 31st, 2007 Miranda crept into my bed last night after mum called the cops to report grampa's disappearance. BL said that there was no need to worry, because he's better off where he is now. She'll come back and take me in a few days. Till then I sh?ll wait. F0b 32n0, 2066 I don't kn?w what mother is being so hysterical about. I've ?ust been waiting, that's all. And Miranda's been taking her time. ?r was that her I saw right now? Can't be, if it were her, things would be much stranger around here. 0e0 66th, 6066 Goodbye, wor?d. 000 00 0000 It's not all that comfortable here, with my legs all spindly. I can't even walk right b?cause they just keep bendin?. Miranda ?ays it's alright, I'll be used to it in a while, and I must ?ecause if I don't learn how to run soon enough, they'll c?tch me. The harvesters are frighte?ing, they are, but I haven't seen one up close (obviously, I'd be cut up by now, then). I have seen their victims though, and and that's frightening enough, because they have no heads. Miranda took me there and showed me how they communicate. I didn't dare to ask them anything about them, but mostly because I was mildly disturbed by the spinal chord that keeps ?utting out of their necks. They d?n't ta?k, th?y have no mouths, but they do motion with their hands, while we write something on their palms. The lan?uage here i? not hard to understand. It seemed terrible, the lifestyle, and Miranda took me there to show me what would happen if I don't cope with my now-spiralled legs soon. I don't want to ?e a he?dless beast. I've gotta try. 666 666 666 I wasn't any faster tha? them, and now I've paid the price in ?ewels, I guess. Someb?dy handed me my diary a day after I was thrown into this room with the others. I highly suspect it was Miranda, she'd gave ?eft by now, run far away. I can't do anything els?. I've no head, no legs to speak of. Only the memory of claw? ripping through me, as I relive the pain every day. Every damn day. I wish Miranda were here. But she was fast. and she escaped. I'm happy for her. The season will come again, and I think she'd be the chosen harvester from the surviving lot, because of her impeccable speed. It's good to have company. There are more like me here, and I'm glad. We communicate sometimes, but they're not very intent on conversation. I suppose medicine for mortality, that is this place, requires a new medicine for itself. Not pleasant to be me, right now. I'm sticky and I keep hurting myself involuntarily. Nothing clots, nothing cures, and no one cares. But somehow, I've found the bright side of things, with funny arguments I keep having with myself. For instance, my legs aren't much to boast about for legs, but on cold nights I can wrap them around myself and sleep soundly. Oh yeah and Miranda was right. Grampa is here. Too bad he was the harvester who cut me up. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings